tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Milkyway.Galaxy.
Please avoid editing achieves. Achieve One ---- Yes!!!!!!! :) as quinn? Just put it on the talkpage and we can get started :) Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 23:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey EBGR, it's Cod! I was wondering if you would want to join TDF, it's gonna be fun with art and story challenges and it will only take a few minutes each week. Reply back! Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 02:07, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks, I really appreciate it :3 Oh, hi. So, how are you holding up? 02:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey EBGR, can you possibly draw Ryan for me? :P We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 03:02, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Well. He's really, really tall (as I've said before, literally head and shoulders above the competiton), has brownish hair, brown eyes, fair complexion. His build is kinda like Harold. He has longish hair. He wears a plain black long sleeve shirt and jeans. He has "converse"-all star shoes. If you need any more info on him, please tell me. :3 Also, thanks for drawing him. :D We ride with kings on mighty steeds Across the devil's plane! Tenacious D, we reign! 03:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey EBGR, do you mind signing up for my new camp? :D TDOceanic If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? 22:28, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yay, thanks so much! :D And if you could get AJ to also, that be great. XD If you have found this, you are a stealth ninja. Where'd my signature go? EBGR, I'd really ask you to vote Jake in Tour of the Island. It'd be very appreciated if you voted for him. Reason why you should go against Jake's pleads? Read the eighth challenge, and what he did. If you need any further reasons, please, think again. Thank you. Sunslicer2 ''Slicing the sun '' 05:04, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello EBGR. Long time, no see! :) When nothing goes right, go left 22:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey EBGR!! Can you vote for someone to get eliminated in Total Drama Tour of the Island under the challenge section of the finale episode? We need our final three to narrow down to a final 2! 14:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey EBGR or should I say Milkyway Galaxy now? Youre2490 00:49, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490 I'm just warning you that you still probably be called EBGR by me. Youre2490 00:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490 Is your wiki stillalive or did it die on my year long hiatus? Youre2490 01:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490 So do you know if anyone has left the wiki durring my hiatus? Youre2490 01:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490 Do you know of any good camps to join? Youre2490 01:23, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490 Did you go on a hiatus too?Youre2490 02:16, May 26, 2012 (UTC)Youre2490